


Leave Out All The Rest (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N talks to her boyfriend, Bellamy on the radio before he leaves Earth to escape radiation.





	Leave Out All The Rest (Bellamy Blake x reader)

It’s been hours since Bellamy and the others went on a mission to save Raven. I would’ve gone with them too but with an injury, Bellamy refused to take me with him.

Octavia tapped me on the shoulder and motioned me to follow her. As I slowly got up, she led me into the office.

‘What’s this?’ I asked Octavia.

‘Bellamy’s on the line. I’ll leave you two alone.’ she gave me a soft smile before she left the room.

Hearing static noises from the radio, I picked up the microphone. 'Bell?’

'Y/N. How’s your arm?’ He referred to my injury.

'It’s getting better. You know, you could’ve still brought me with you.’

He chuckled, 'Yeah, I just had to protect you.’

'I know, I know. My overprotective boyfriend and all.’ I laughed. 'So how long until you guys come back?’

'Listen.’ Bellamy sighed. 'Raven’s fixing the rocket so we can go up the Ring where the Ark used to be. We can’t make it back in time.’

My heart sank as I heard those words. Not only was this a long shot but I was scared for him and the others. Who knows, I might not ever see him again.

'Oh.’ That was all I could say before I started crying but I didn’t want him to know I was.

'After the radiation is gone, we’ll figure a way down there.’

The thought of this mission was terrifying. If they failed I would never know if he died. If they do make it to the ring and they didn’t have a way back here, I would never know that they’re safe. All these possibilities made me feel paranoid and anxious.

'Babe, you’re quiet.’

I took a deep breath, 'Sorry. Trying to sink everything in.’

'Raven’s a genius. She’ll find a way for us to get up there and come back down. Don’t worry.’

'I’m trying.’

'I already know what’s going through your mind. Don’t be scared. I’ll be back, I promise.’

As frightening as this was, I believed in everyone. 'I’ll be waiting.’

'You better be.’ He joked and we both laughed. '5 years babe. Don’t think about getting with those grounders. You’re mine.’

I giggled, 'I won’t. I’ll be thinking about you every day.’

'I love you so much, Y/N.’

With teary eyes, I smiled. 'I love you too, Bell. May we meet again.’


End file.
